impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
GoldenEye
Movie (1995) Starring: Pierce Brosnan (James Bond) Sean Bean (Alec Trevelyan) Izabella Scorupco (Natalya Simonova) Famke Janssen (Xenia Onatopp) Judi Dench (M) Joe Don Baker (Jack Wade) Robbie Coltrane (Valentin Zukovsky) Desmond Llewelyn (Q) Samantha Bond (Moneypenny) James Bond teams up with the lone survivor of a destroyed Russian research center to stop the hijacking of a nuclear space weapon by a fellow Agent formerly believed to be dead. Category:James Bond filmsJames Bond films Eurocopter EC665 Tigre Still in development and years before entering service, this prototype of the Tiger attack helicopter plays a key role in Goldeneye. During its demonstration in Monaco, it is stolen by Xenia Onatopp and her Janus colleagues. Only in the Monaco scenes do you get to see the real thing, afterwords full-size and scale models are used. She flies to a Siberian military facility with General Ourumov, kills everyone in side and activates the Goldeneye satellite weapon, which destroys anything with a electrical circuit, except the Tiger which is protected against the Goldeneye's electromagnetic pulse. Later when Bond meets the mysterious head of Janus, he is knocked out and tied up inside the Tiger's cockpit with Natalya. Its missiles are set to launch and are targeted at the Tiger itself, but seconds before they hit, Bond manages to press the ejector seat button with his forehead. Pilatus PC-6/B2-H2 Turbo Porter In the pre-credits action sequence, Bond manages to escape the exploding chemical weapons factory in this. Reg. HB-FFW (later F-HDEY) of Air Glaciers. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Mikoyan MiG-29 When a nearly-dead victim of the massacre at Severnaya triggers the alarm, these three MiGs are scrambled. As soon as they reach the area, the Goldeneye's electromagnetic pulse is fired and two of them explode in mid-area and the third crashes into the satellite dish. No real planes are used here, just models and CGI. Boeing 757-236 Bond lands in St. Petersburg. .]] Robinson R22 Beta Alec and Xenia escape from the missile train in this. Cessna 172P Skyhawk Bond trades his BMW Z3 for this. While flying over a lake searching for Janus satellite dish, it gets hit by a surface-to-air missile and Bond has to make a crash-landing. Registration N98616, serial 76119. Eurocopter AS355 Ecureuil 2 While Bond and Natalya are passed out in a jungle clearing after the plane crash, Xenia abseils from this helicopter and attacks Bond, but he shoots it down with her Type56 and she yanked into the air and crushed to death against a tree. During their final confrontation on the antenna cradle, this helicopter arrives to help Alec but Natalya puts a gun to the pilot's head. Alec is momentarily distracted and Bond kicks him over the edge. Bond grabs onto the landing skid and they fly away just before the whole antenna cradle blows up and crashes onto the dish. Bell UH-1 Iroqouis At the end, Jack Wade turns up with a load of US Marines to pick Bond and Natalya up. "Maybe you two can finish debriefing each at Guantanamo." See also * GoldenEye at IMDb * GoldenEye at Wikipedia * GoldenEye at IMCDb * More GoldenEye aircraft on the forum Category: Bell UH-1 Iroquois Category: Boeing 757 Category: Cessna 172 Skyhawk Category: Eurocopter AS355 Category: Eurocopter EC665 Tiger/Tigre Category: Mikoyan MiG-29 Category: Pilatus PC-6 Category: Robinson R22 Category: Air Glaciers Category: British Airways